fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata
is a Third Generation pryokinetic from Asakusa who is part of Special Fire Force Company 7 alongside her twin sister, Hikage. Appearance Hinata is a young girl. She has black hair that is tied in a bubble at the back, brushed to the right side of her face, in contrast to Hikage who bears a resembling appearance, and acquires a large light bow across her head. She has large dark eyes, and dons a black kimono with a blue stripe across the waist signifying her affiliation with the Special Fire Force, and a flame pattern on the end of the sleeves. Personality Hinata is a jolly girl who is often seen with her sister Hikage. However cute she may be, she is certainly not soft. She is very mischievous and uses mean-spirited language for her age; language that she inherited from Benimaru even though he insists his attitude is nowhere near as bad as the twins. Although their actions sometimes don't matter their intenions or actions, such as insisting that Shinra is chasing them when they insisted on playing tag with him. Despite their harsh words, the twins are close to both Konro and Benimaru. Like other Asakusa locals, she shows enjoyment in fighting people, especially if she thinks they're bad people. Other than that, Hinata knows her sister well and they get along very well; to the extent that impostors can't trick them and they never normally fight. Hinata also shows an overwhelming love of desserts and sweet things. Abilities Hinata and Hikage have identical Third Generation abilities. They can cover themselves in flames, hiding everything except their shins and feet. In this form, their heads resemble that of a kitsune with ears and facial markings. It is unclear how strong Hinata is in this form but she and her sister are able to easily overcome adult opponents while using it. Plot Asakusa arc Hikage appeared along with Hinata at the 7th Special Fire Fighting Station, and grew excited when Benimaru brought back daifuku for them to eat. The Company were later interrupted by the Special Fire Force Company 8 appearing at their headquarters. Hikage and her twin sister are seen hiding behind their commander during the conversation between the two groups before an Infernal outbreak calls Benimaru away. After the reconstruction effort following Benimaru's rampage, Hikage and Hinata later into interrupts Konro and Benimaru while playing tag with Shinra. The Devil's Footprints lead the pair outside to show them his breakdancing (much to their mockery). Later that night, Hikage and her sister are fighting, each insisting the other is an imposter. While Obi and Shinra try to calm the girls down, Arthur quickly realises what's wrong and kicks Hikage into unconsciousness without explaining himself. While the others panic, Hinata is gleeful and Konro sees that Hikage was actually an imposter before being interrupted by another break out of Infernals and a sniper firing at their position. While Company 8 try to deal with the attacker and evacuate the civilians, Konro tries to interrogate the imposter to find the real HIkage, only for him to turn himself into an Infernal before being killed by Hinawa. Tamaki, Hinata and Maki search to find Hikage. They find her once Hikage breaks free and attacks her kidnappers, allowing the two sisters to be reunited. Deciding that these men are bad people, the pair unlease their power and beat their foes with glee while Tamaki and Maki stare in confusion. With the conflict resloved, Hinata and her sister are seen the next day with their Captain and Konro waving Company 8 goodbye, telling them that they shouldn't come back unless they bring good sweets. Stigma arc Hinata appears in this arc. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:7th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Fire Soldier